I Am Cato
by HadesFury567
Summary: Cato's view of the Hunger Games from Reaping Day to home in District Two. But will one mistake change his fate in the Games? Will he able to cope with his love for a certain girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story using this account. KK? Read Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, but i do own the fact that this might really suck (yes, I like to criticize myself A LOT!)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reaping Day -Cato

"CATO, CATO! WAKE UP! MOMMY SAYS YOU WOULD TAKE ME TO THE PARK TODAY!" my little sister, Arabella, screams urgently. Arabella's black, long hair falls onto my face. I grumble an "okay" as I get out of bed, and I might actually make it to the bathroom without her sitting on my feet. This is a normal routine, on a normal day. Today is Reaping Day, which starts at noon, considering that District Two is like an hour or two away from the Capitol. Anyhow, I dread this day unlike other people of Two, for two reasons. One, I worry for my brother Jake, who is just eligible enough to fight in the Games, and two, I never liked seeing the sadness in the children's' parents, who are wondering if their kid can make it back. It makes me sick seeing the way the Capitol uses innocent teens for their amusement. It seems like it was just yesterday when the Capitol took my older brother, Brighton.

_It was down to the Final Four, Brighton, A guy from One, and both tributes from Four. The male tribute from Four was an easy kill because of his weak buildup, and One was killed by the girl tribute from Four. Now it was down to him and the girl. Brighton was known for his record of the many necks he broke at the Center, but she was known for stealth and really good aim with any weapon; sword, trident, you name it. The girl scurried into a lake, and you can already tell that things were going downhill for Brighton. He thought the chick couldn't swim in water, which was true. But, this was apparently a shallow one, however it was deep and muddy enough to conceal herself and a trident. " Come out weakling! Come so I can clean your guts out!" He underestimated her. Four teases him for a minute and Brighton eventually gives up. He cups his hand and dips them into the water, and at the right moment, Four's trident pierces the roof of his mouth and resurfaces through his brain. He collapses and the canon goes off. " Congrats to this year's 69th Hunger Games Victor, Claire Edmunds!" Seneca booms, and that's the end. _

I shake my head at the horrid flashback. I remembering shutting myself from the outside world, ignoring my mother's wishes that Jake needs me. I just couldn't. Brighton was my day and night, my brother, my best friend. We did everything together, from throwing a baseball to training by ourselves during after hours at the Center. It eventually that he was never coming back and that he was happy where he is now.

The bathroom is steamy as I get out of the shower. It's eleven thirty by the time I get out, and eleven forty when I'm done with the final touches to my hair. Mom is preparing Jake and Arabella for the walk, and Jake is terrified. His first Reaping, out of all people, please dear God don't let it be him. Arabella happily skips to me, her calico dress flowing behind her. She's lucky being the youngest because at the age of five, you can be cooped up at home OR go to the Reaping. Although Mom hates it, Dad always takes Arabella to Reapings because its good "education" for her when its her turn. I find this barbaric. the rest of my family try to keep her from seeing Reapings, but it doesn't follows Dad's "rule book,"

* * *

Jake pulls at my sleeve. "Cato, I'm scared," I've heard these words before. These were the same words I said to Brighton at my first Reaping. I pat him on the head explaining that they're just going to draw some blood and two names are going to be pulled out of separate giant fish bowls. It calms him down a bit. I know because it worked on me.

_"Brighton, I'm scared," I say. A sympathetic look appears on his face. He pats my head like he does many times and explains the Reaping. "Awww... C'mon, it's going to be alright. They draw about _this_ much amount of blood, and then you're grouped with kids in your age group. Next, they pull two names out of separate fish bowls. And you know what's the best part? You can go home afterwards, unless you were chosen," A grins spreads rapidly on his face, while I sigh in relief. Unfortunately, the last part doesn't apply to Brighton._

Ouch. The needle pricks my flesh, and the scarlet liquid forms a little bulb on top. I press my finger down and try to look for Jake. His blonde hair is easily noticeable because of the highlights in them. I race to him and he embraces me. I hug him for this might be our last hug until after the Reaping... if there is an after. I see him scanning the area with alarmed eyes, trying to look for me. We make eye contact, and he grins. I do too. Then, the Capitol spokesperson walks on the stage, then all goes quiet.

"Happy 73rd Hunger Games..." she starts. The words vanish in my mind throughout the speech until it was for the actual Reaping. "Ladies first! And your female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is... Clove Freemont!" she announces. A girl with black hair walks upon the stage with a casual summer dress on. Her expression is really dark, like she will kill you the second you make eye contact, but then again if she did, she would basically kill everyone here at the Reaping. "Men next. And your male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is... Cato Vernelle,"

The fact that I was just chosen for the Games dawns on me. I walk up toward the stage stairs, and the sound of running wakes behind me. "I volunteer!" a voice exclaims. I turn around and see Trevor Daniels, my best friend. "Take me, not him because I have nothing to live for," This is true. His dad was an abusive drunk and was eventually taken into custody. His mom died in a train crash. He lives alone in a tiny apartment, barely making enough money for rent and essential needs. He still has sneakers from 5 years ago, and clothes from couple of years back. Oh gosh, he's an idiot. He doesn't know what he's doing. "Trevor, just leave and don't look back," I say calmly. "I'm doing what's best for this district, even if it kills me," Trevor goes back into the crowd, embarrassed. People stare at me with vacant eyes. I made fun of myself and Trevor not just in front Of Two but in front of Panem. Great.

* * *

The Peacemakers drag me into one of the holding rooms in the Justice Building. One of them bring my family in, and Jake and Arabella run into my arms. Dad isn't in sight, he must have went home for he never liked the sympathetic part of The Reaping. Mom cries into my arms, and Jake rubs her arm gently. I sit down and Arabella crawls into my lap and starts to bawl. We sit in silence until a Peacekeeper comes to collect them to leave. Jake refuses to leave, that can result in serious punishment or even death. Mom and Arabella try to pry him away from me, and lets go, crying and kicking. They leave and Jake's cries can still be heard even if he is outside. I watch out the window and see Peacekeepers blocking Mom's view, who was guarding Arabella, of Jake being beaten senseless by bigger, stronger Peacekeepers. My baby brother lies on the floor, unmoving. Dead. My anchor, my brother, the closest thing I had left of Brighton is dead, and the Capitol did it. I will avenge both of them, even if it kills me.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys Amanda here with your New Year's present and if this story get at least 20 reviews I'll do chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Hunger Games... :(**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Train Rides Part 1 - Cato

I watch the rest of the reapings which take about a good 5 minutes each, no volunteers or distractions, until I get to Twelve.

"And this year's female tribute is... Primrose Everdeen!" A small girl of twelve walks to the stage. She is small and frail, too innocent, first Reaping... Arabella. She reminds me of so much of the girl. Anyways, I stare at the screen and another girl of sixteen follows her.

"Prim... Prim... PRIM!" she shouts into the silence. Prim, I'm assuming, turns around and sees the other girl.

"Katniss, leave me alone. I know you just want to protect me, but it's time to face the truth. No one can hide from the Hunger Games. I can do this, I know I can!" Prim retardates. That's when I knew I had to protect this girl at any cost, for the sake of me and Katniss.

"Prim-" The rest of the Reaping is shut off. Clove stands in front of me with the remote in hand.

"Cut the crap Clove," I say and BAM! The sound of my body hits the floor, with Clove on top of me.

"One more crappy ass move like that and you might be lucky I won't kill the shit out of you," she whispers to me. I throw a pillow at her, and a knife whizzes past me, grazing my ear and hitting the wall.

"What the hell Clove?!" Brutus shouts.

"He tried to sexually assault me!" she replies brutally.

"WHAT THE HELL! I JUST THREW A PILLOW AT YOU AND THEN YOU START THROWING KNIVES AT ME!" I retaliate in defense.

"SHUT UP!" silence fills the air after Brutus's shouting. I stare at Clove with the evil eye, she shoots glares at me like knives. Brutus looks at the two of us in astonishment, then he gives us a lecture of being partners and other crap. I don't pay attention to any of this, and my mind drifts off, eventually to the thought of Prim and Katniss. What would happened if her sister died, and I killed her? Would Katniss be mad at me? Questions float in my head until Brutus snaps me back to reality.

"See he can't pay any attention to anything!" Clove smirks and walks away. None of us try to stop her. She's almost out of the room when she turns around and says menacingly,"Hope you rot in hell Cato,"

The both of us stare at her with blank expressions and Brutus follows after. "I'll set her straight," he says sympathetically and runs off. Now, I'm alone in the room, just me and my thoughts. I sit down and sigh deeply. I run my hands through my hair in stress, what the Games do to you. I think about what life would possibly be without these Games. Maybe it would be a lot simpler, or a lot harder. Would the Capitol come up with these Games eventually and make us fight to the death? Would Brighton and Jake be alive? Why... why... why? No one understands my pain, not even Trevor. I look back on the old times, when Arabella walked for the first time, Brighton's first girlfriend, Jake's smile... Then a flashback hits me.

_"Mommy! Make it stop!" my younger self shouts. _

_"Brighton, take Cato outside or something, I have to get Jake quiet before your father comes home in ten minutes," Mom says calmly, and Brighton takes me out. I cherish these moments with just him and I, with no one else to interfere. Brighton takes me to a nearby lake where no one goes. I giggle in delight as I run after one of the ducks that come to us for food. Being ten I didn't know about ducks getting angry at you when you pull their tail. _

_One screeched at me and I ran to Brighton at full speed. I slam against my 15 year old brother's knees and fall, scraping my knee against a rock. I start to cry in pain, and he picks me up. Everything else is a blur. _

I shake my head in sorrow. Now, there are no more happy endings in my life, and the only thing that keeps me moving is Arabella. Sometimes, I wish I had taken Brighton's place. I ponder on this thought for a while until the train abruptly stops.

* * *

**DUN... DUN... DUN...! Meh it didn't deserve that but still Part Two will come out once this story gets at least 20 reviews. Sorry for this being so short. I promise Part Two will be longer.**

**Reviewer Thank Yous:**

**To Seaia13- Thank you so much for being my first reviewer. It means a lot to me!**

**Reminders:**

**REMEMBER AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS= CHAPTER 3!**

**Yours Truly**

**~Ballerz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovely people! I enjoy all of the reviews I get and I'm sorry for that cliff hanger in the previous chapter. I promise that no more cliff hangers although no promises there. HEHEHEHE! I feel evil... Although we didn't reach 20, I felt like being nice and give you Chapter 3. Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! We thank you from The HadesFury567 editing company for the reviews. Haha, there's no such thing as that. **

* * *

Chapter 3- Train Rides Part 2- Cato POV

_I shake my head in sorrow. Now, there are no more happy endings in my life, and the only thing that keeps me moving is Arabella. Sometimes, I wish I had taken Brighton's place. I ponder on this thought for a while until the train abruptly stops._

I fall to the ground as the PA system turns on. "I'm sorry but the train's engine has broken down and-" the PA system was interrupted with the microphone static. Oh gosh it's probably Enobaria, she will eventually cool down, then take it out on someone else, hopefully not me. I get up and walk to a nearby chair when all of the sudden I hear a thump of a knife hit a wall, then another, and another. "I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!" Clove screams at the wall. I tiptoe into her room and see hundreds of knives sticking out of the wall.

"Who do you hate?" I ask curiously only to almost get killed. Clove's vacant eyes stare at me with sorrow. Honestly I wonder what's wrong with her.

"John, that's who I hate," she answers solemnly. "John was my best friend, one who I couldn't have loved more. I remember one time I was down with pneumonia and John was with me the whole time because my dad was a drunk and my mom lived somewhere else," as I listen, I dwell on the fact that my dad was Hunger Games hungry and my mom is too shy to say something. "Everything was fine until the day he died. It was like yesterday he died in his hospital bed, and his last words were 'I will always love and watch over you even from Heaven above' then he left." She starts to sob. Although I have never cried after when Brighton died, I know how she feels. Clove is in grief, in pain, in sadness. _Shake it off Cato, these are The Hunger Games were talking about. She's going to use her if you fall for her story. _I mentally slap myself because it could be true.

Enobaria walks in and chills run up my spine. Seriously that chick scares the crap out of me, and I don't want to be on her bad side. "Cato, we need to talk," she says calmly and this either means two things: sex or actual talk, hopefully actual talk. Anyways, I walk with her to a room which I have never seen before, maybe the storage room because there were piles and piles of boxes. My mind drifts off into an unknown world of peace and harmony. Enobaria snaps me back into a world of hatred and, of course, The Hunger Games.

"What's going on between you and Clove?" she strictly whispers.

"Nothing. We were just talking LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!" I say in defense.

"Well, with ever is happening with you two, it better not be anything wishy washy!" she stomps back to yell at the conductor. I sigh deeply in confliction. What am I supposed to do? Am I really falling for Clove or with Prim... No not Prim because I would be a petophile. Goddamn my self arguements. I argue with myself for almost a half an hour until the PA system starts,"Ladies and gentlemen, thanks to Enobaria, the train's engine has been fixed and ready to move on," Oh great, one more hour until I can go to the house of death. Oh Lord save me.

* * *

**OOOOO... Lucky you guys... Chapter 3 even though we didn't reach 20 reviews, but that's ok really. So, I hope to update ASAP and will give you longer chapters. **

**Reviewer Thank Yous: **

**Alice: I have noticed you reviwed 9 times and it means a lot to me, and yes for now it counts that the same person who reviews over and over again is fine. I have also noticed that you've been stalking me? Hmmm... Interesting... **

**Guest: Even though I don't know what your name is, it still means a lot to me that you reviewed. So, thank you!**

**Katniss Everdeen-for-real: Thank you for reviwing and no I will not answer that question because of the Reviewer Challenge as described below.**

**Okay this chapter was short because there were two parts to it and Chapter 4 will be about Cato going to the Capitol and the Tribute Parade, but I don't know what the plot will be, so please read the following:**

**Reviewer challenge: Place in the review section to have your opinion on what will happen or PM me. Winner's plot will be featured in Chapter 4 and will be honorary mentioned somehow in the story. **

**So, now that you have read the above please do the challenge, PM me, or review. Thank you so much (and yes I changed my name to HadesFury567)!**

**~Fury567**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK****! Seems like none of my plans are working out, so I'll just plan out my own plots for now. But, I have one question: Please review for me? Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Days in the Capitol- Day 1 The Tribute Parade

Screams and cheers of excitement pound in my ears. Clove stares out the window, shaking her head in disgust. She then rises from her chair and walks over to me. I bend down so her mouth is near my ear. "I hate those Capitol bitches," she whispers softly to me, I nod in agreement.

After a few brief moments with Clove sitting in my lap, our escort, Shawnee Thomas, pops her head in and tells us that we will be getting off soon, followed by an assumption that Clove and I are together. She immediately gets up and I blush sheepishly.

* * *

The train doors open wide. Flashes and clicks clog my senses. Breathe in. Breathe out. The scent of lilac perfume hits my nose, and warmth fills my body. Neon colors and striped patterns blind me as Peacekeepers lead us to the Beauty Room. Brutus shouts in my ear to keep moving, but I can't help but stand there like an idiot. I am starstruck. "OH MY GOSH TYRA! ITS CATO!" one girl screams. "THE ONE FROM TWO. OMG, THIS IS GOING ON MY WALL!" the girl next to her responds. Is this what spoiled teenagers act like, acting like they don't know what we go through everyday? I underestimated them.

* * *

_RRRIIIPPP!_ There goes my leg hair. _SNIP. SNIP. SNIP. _Goodbye long, beautiful hair... Took me years to grow it that long. After a long scrub of some scratchy stuff, lotion, and water, my crew finally left me with a fluffy, white robe hanging on the wall of a grey, brick room. Is this some kind of torcher chamber so a bunch of teens look at me naked? I ponder about this. Deep in thought, I don't realize I'm sitting on the metal bed in my birthday suit, with my stylist standing a few feet away from me. "You might what to put the robe on," I look up and turn bright red. Sheena, my stylist, stares right at me with golden eyes as I put on the robe. I try not to look at her in the eye, it seems creepy to me, I am terribly frightened.

"So for your costume, we are going with a Greek god style," she says sternly, but with confidence. I look at her with confusion. "The Greeks, who became thousands of years before us, believed in gods like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." I nod, but I'm still slightly confused... Oh well. Sheena continues,"You will look like Hephaestus, god of craftsman, while your counterpart will look like Athena, god of battle strategy, crafts, and owls." She orders for me to take off my robe, and I do, with a hesitated sigh, and close my eyes. Then, something heavy is placed on my head and something silky is placed on my muscular body. I open my eyes to see myself covered in a white sheet with a golden crown, which looks similar to the Victor crown, on my head. I am in shock. The sheet hugs my side perfectly and the crown is just the right fit so it doesn't irritate me. My bright blue eyes meet with Sheena's gold ones, and she looks away sheepishly. Just as she's going to say something, a Peacekeeper comes in to tell us to head to the chariots immediately, we follow silently. She doesn't say anything, in fear that it might anger the Peacemaker.

* * *

The horses whine as its owners struggle to put on the briddle. I see the other tributes in their own strange getup that represents their districts. I look around and try to find Clove and her stylist, but instead I run into the brunette who volunteered for her sister on Reaping Day... Katniss, right? Yeah. "Hey beautiful," I say, trying to use my charm. "Move you bastard, I don't want to deal with you at the moment as you can see I am clearly mad at my tribute partner," she scoffs at me. She steps to my left, I cut her off. I can tell she wants to beat the crap out of me, badly. "Did you hear me? I said move outta my way!" People are staring at us, so I move trying not to be embarrased. I assume her stylist follows in suit, trying to calm her down.

* * *

_CLACK CLACK CLICKETY CLACK. _The horses hooves soothe me as we pass by the people who are going to enjoy us seeing us die for no apparent reason. Cheers are loud and I can't hear myself think. The horses pull up to the balconey where President Snow is perched on and the anthem plays. I ignore everything else afterwards until we head into the changing room. Just as I about to enter a stall, I see Katniss, once again, storming off tto the nearest exit, no one else notices. I chase after her.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, if you hadn't guessed yet, this is going to be a Kato story because I enjoy that certain ship... So yeah... AWKWARD!**

**Reviewer Thank Yous: **

**Alice: Thank you!**

**Guest: No its not Cato and Clove... Sorry**

**TaylerSnape13: Thank you for adding me into your Favorites**

**Until next time**

**~Fury567**


End file.
